Lost Memories (Wizardess Heart)
by panteradraco
Summary: Rin Takahashi was born and raised in Hinomoto, what's her past relationship with Azusa Kuze?
1. Chapter 1: My New Master

**This is the backstory of Rin Takahashi, my OC. She was born and raised in Hinomoto, but how did she end up in Gedonelune and apparently not remembering her past in the Island of Deities? Read on...**

Rin woke up in a cell, she panicked at first, but immediately calmed down and inspected the room. It seemed just like any other room, except there were some bars in a small window on the door that gave it a prison feel. She failed to find any opening for an escape so she tried to recall what happened before then. She was born a slave, but she's the type to do laundry and cooking rather than anything "dirty". As a slave she had not changed hands even once until that one night. She was running an errand from her master and somehow got knocked out. As she remembered all this, she said to herself, "Oh, so that's what happened?"

Suddenly, Rin jumped at the sound of rattling keys. Two burly men opened the door and came in, she instinctively cowered and curled up at the furthest corner. One of them opened, "Oh my, isn't she cute?" He was going up to her but the other one pulled him back, "Are you nuts? Her price will drop if you even touch her." The second man "tch"ed and stepped back, saying, "Yeah... Yeah..." A scrawny man who looked like a slave came in with some food. Her nose caught a whiff of the good scent of something savoury, but she was too wary to eat in front of those wicked-looking strangers. The first man commanded after the slave departed, "Be sure to eat up and wash yourself every day, it's your duty, we're not asking for much, really."

After the men left the room, Rin let out a sigh of relief. "Coming to think of it," she contemplated, "My old master wasn't bad at all." She had been the type of slave to do groceries, cooking and message errands for her old master, nothing lewd. He was so wealthy that he had an abundance of working slaves so life wasn't that hard for her in comparison to many others, she was not even assigned any laundry task. She had more holidays than most slaves in Hinomoto who were less fortunate. Her relationship with her old master was purely that of an employee and her employer, there was nothing personal between them. He was the rare type who had respect for slaves and never made a move on any of the females in the household. A negative feeling rose gradually in her, she feared for her future, what if her new master was violent or unreasonable?

...

Rin was at the market, wearing a black collar attached to a leash, ready to be sold. The collar did not feel uncomfortable, it was not tight, and she was used to it. A few older men with perverted expressions seemed interested in her, but when they heard the cost for buying her, they all gave up. Knowing how an unsold slave would suffer the worst of fates, she would rather be bought by one of them. A young man who appeared to be 19 years old came over to her stall, judging from his clothes he appeared to be quite well-off, but not as wealthy as her old master. He eyed her coldly. The slave trader in charge of her seized the opportunity for an advertisement, "Good morning, sir, are you interested in our merchandise perchance?" The young man's impassionate blue eyes slanted to look at the slave trader, and replied coolly, "Maybe." Rin's eyes were glued to his face, he was so handsome and attractive that she was literally drooling. When the young man leaned in a bit closer to scrutinise her face, her heart was beating so loudly that she felt like her heart could burst. The slave trader snapped her out of it abruptly, "Oi, it's rude to stare, you know!" The blue-eyed man stood up straight and cleared his throat. The slave trader was rambling enthusiastically on and on about what he assumed Rin could do as a slave but he did not seem at all interested. "Please... Save me," she found herself pleading with the prospective buyer even though she felt fear of angering the trader in charge of her, she felt that even if he turned out to be the cruelest sadist in the world she would still rather be close to him. To her surprise, his lips curved into a gentle smile, then he made a princely gesture and spoke to the slave trader, "I will buy her."

The 2 armed guards stood still as stone, as he followed the slave trader somewhere else. Once they returned after a while, the blue-eyed man pulled her away by the leash with an unreadable smile. The other slaves-for-sale were evidently green with envy. It was as if a sweet dream came true, but somewhere deep down she felt an unknown fear.


	2. Chapter 2: His Name Is Azusa

The tall, 18-year-old man with gorgeous blue eyes and slick brown hair began accelerating and was walking briskly with longer strides than before, as if excited about something, but that excitement was not shown on his poker face. Being dragged by the collar, Rin trotted to keep up. She was struggling too much to keep pace with her new master to read his face. The fact that he was not saying anything did not help at all. She thought to herself, "He seemed cold at first but sounded quite gentle, perhaps I could ask him to slow down?"

Just as Rin was pondering on how to speak her mind and whether it would backfire on her, she tripped over rather spectacularly. The man pulling her was surprised as the length of the leash slipped out of his hand. He spun back, quickly flipped her onto her back and took her into his arms, on his face was an expression of concern. He was not actually concerned for her, he just wanted to prevent escape. He inquired softly, "You're not hurt, are you?" Spellbound by his beautiful gaze, she found words stuck in her throat, so she shook her head instead. "Then get on your feet and hurry up, don't waste time trying anything funny," he snapped her out of her sweet daydream with a cold utterance. This time she suddenly found courage in her to talk back, "Why would I try anything funny? I asked to be bought by you!" His expression turned somewhat grouchy in response, and he said, "If you have the energy to yell at me then you must be ready to go." He sprang back onto his feet and yanked lightly on the leash, no matter how angry he was, he would not want to break her neck.

She struggled onto her feet, but felt sharp pain on both knees. The pain was so paralysing that she could not even walk one step. The man stared at her intensely, no hint of emotion was shown on his face. Rin felt distrust radiating from him, but she was in too much pain to say anything. He closed the distance without warning all of a sudden, she closed her eyes to prepare for punishment. Her old master never punished her, but she was taught that there would always be a possibility of being punished. Rin thought, "He looked very displeased, what is he going to do to me?"

While preparing for the worst, she felt to her surprise that she was lifted off the ground and cradled like a baby. "Eh?" It was all she could utter at a time like this. Her face grew red in an instant, but the one carrying her did not even look down to see the phenomenon. She wondered why her new master was in such a hurry, all she could tell from his face was that he was somewhat annoyed.

...

The bathroom had sliding doors opened to reveal the floral scenery in its vibrant colours. It was dead silence, not a bird in hearing range. "Wh-What are you doing?" Rin's voice broke the silence. "Why are you so surprised? Don't tell me you've never been bought before," the man's eyes widened for a second and then returned to normal as he commented coolly, his hands rudely continued to strip her bare.

"I-I am not that kind of..." Rin's protesting voice weakened and faded away, even as dense as she was, she could predict his reply. "Can't I do whatever I want to you? You're mine after all," he growled possessively. Even though she knew he was saying it in a master-slave sense, she still found her cheeks heating up. To her sudden realisation, she was stark naked in front of him. She shyly crossed her legs and covered her boobs with her hands, her eyes squeezed shut out of embarassment. "Nooo! Please don't look!" She cried out.

Instead of reaching out to grab Rin anywhere, he was just watching with an expression of amusement. After a while, she still did not feel anyone or anything make contact with her skin, she opened her eyes slowly and discovered to her surprise that her new master had his back turned to her. He began chanting and then wrote a kanji in the air. The tub was magically filled with water.

"Whoooooaaaaaaa..." Rin could not resist the urge to take a closer look. However, the man warned sternly, "Stay back, it's dangerous." It was as if he truly cared for her, she felt a sweet throbbing in her heart and sat down to watch him, forgetting the fact that she was wearing absolutely nothing. He chanted another spell and wrote a different kanji, the water slowly begins to warm up. Then he turned to face her. His eyes were already wandering all over her body. Then, she remembered her nudity and screamed. But before she could cover herself up again like the previous time he caught her hands and shoved one of his legs in between hers, he immediately pushed her against the wall. He growled with a grouchy face, "You're way too noisy, you know that, don't you?" "I'll be quiet," Rin answered meekly. "Why are you covering your body? It doesn't look so bad to me," he said. She noticed the teasing tone in his voice and a subtle upward curl of his lips. Then her cheeks heated up again when he was staring at her even more intensely than before. His slowly-approaching face sent her flying into yet another panick, but she tried her best to suppress a scream. Instead she asked, her voice trembling, "M-Master?" His face stopped just before their lips would make contact, he asked, "Will you promise not to hide your body from me?" She gulped while feeling the weight of the promise, or rather its consequences. His eyes narrowed to indicate loss of patience. "W-Wait... I-I won't hide anything from you any more, I promise!" She made an unexpected declaration a bit too loudly. "Sheesh... Pipe down... That's not what I was asking for... But since you've said it, don't go back on your word, alright?" His response sounded like a mixture of annoyance and satisfaction. He let go of her hands and pulled back the leg that was between hers. She instinctively closed her legs once nothing was in the way.

"Who gave you permission to close your legs?" Rin cringed at the sound of his voice. "But... But..." She could not muster up enough courage to say it was a natural response for her. "Forgive me, Master," she gave up without a fight. "Then why are your legs still closed?" He asked, not a hint of emotion shown on his face. "But I am not covering it, why does Master need them opened?" "Because I didn't say you could close them. And what are you not covering?" Rin blushed like a tomato from that question and found herself silenced.

"Oh, and by the way, my name is Azusa, you can add the suffix behind it," he announced as he put more distance between them. "Yes, Azusa-sama," she gave a perfect answer. He closed the distance again and she was just about to panick once again, but then... "That's a good girl," he said, petting her hair with a soft smile on his face, she inwardly heaved a sigh of relief.


	3. Chapter 3: It's Cold!

**You should all know what There means. It should be self-explanatory because the context should make it clear.**

Azusa backed away, distancing himself from Rin. She looked on in puzzlement. He chanted and wrote a series of kanji in the air this time. A bundle was conjured magically on the floor between them. "Baku!" Suddenly, she found herself immobilised. She saw that ropes apparently consisting of black energy were wrapped around her ankles and wrists. Binding spells could not directly affect the target's circulation because the binding was not of physical nature, the person was just rendered unable to move but pressure could not be felt on the skin. He probably thought ropes might make the game less entertaining by cutting it short, and it was definitely not his style. "Why? What do you want?" It was one of her worst panicky moments. Her questions were unanswered. "...Sir?" She asked, this time less loudly and more timidly, remembering that she told him she would be quiet. His expression turned cloudy. "Yikes! I did it again," she thought to herself. Azusa said dryly, "Stop panicking over every little thing. It's getting annoying." Then, she whimpered a protest in a small voice, "But... But anyone would panick if they suddenly can't move their arms and legs..." Azusa raised an eyebrow, "Huh? Did you say something?" "N-No... I didn't." She shrunk back. "Good." His expression became neutral. He opened her legs wider by controling the 2 black strands that were attached to her ankles. "Wha-What? W-Wait!" She protested in yet another loud voice. "You sure enjoy pushing my buttons," Azusa said, instead of sounding annoyed, his tone seemed calm. It actually caused her to worry even more.

Azusa fished out a bottle of transparent liquid from within the bag and narrowed his eyes insidiously, his lips curved into an evil grin. Rin wanted to open her mouth and ask him another question, but she feared ticking him off even more. He closed the distance slowly and poured the liquid directly onto her pubic hair until it's all drenched. Rin squeaked and complained, "It's cold... Sir...". Once the bottle was emptied of its contents, he put it away.

Instead of replying, Azusa pulled a shiny pair of scissors out of the bag. "This thing looks sharp... What is Azusa-sama going to do with it?" Rin's question was based on fear rather than curiosity, but she tried to word it cutely so he might treat her better. "Azusa-sama has no taste for fur," he purred while staring at her There. The wording method worked well on him. "What do you mean?" Then she paused to reword what she meant, "It's not like Azusa-sama is going to taste... Is he?" She asked the questions innocently but they only served to fuel his desire. He responded with his trademark wicked grin, "Who knows? He'll make sure fur never grows on you from now on." What he voiced out sounded like a threat, but her strange mind found it rather cute. He suddenly placed his hand There, causing her to inwardly jump, then proceeded to straighten her pubic hair in a business-like manner. "What is Azusa-sama doing?" She asked cutely, hoping to appease him and receive a favourable answer. "Oh, so you never had a hair cut?" He asked mockingly. "What? But this kind of hair cut shouldn't exist!" She raised her voice while blushing wildly. Yet, he gave her the silent treatment and carefully proceeded with the ahem "hair cut".

Once the pubic hair was cut as short as Azusa could with the scissors, he put them away and took out a spray can with contents unknown to Rin. "Azusa-sama..." "What?" "What is..." "Shut up." He pressed the button on top and covered her pubic hair with pink foam, but he applied it so liberally that it covered a much wider area than just the hair. "Owww... That's cold..." "Serves you right for being such a kiddo." "Azusa-sama's right, I am a kiddo." "So you're not even trying to deny it, huh?" "It means I am young, right? That's a good thing." "Yea, right..." He finished the conversation with sarcasm. She pouted silently.

Azusa brought out a fascinating-looking item that caught Rin's eyes. Seeing her shiny eyes glued to the item made him scowl, green with jealousy, he said, "Don't ask me about this, you wouldn't understand the explanation anyway." She muttered to herself, pouting, "Meanie..." He demanded crossly, "Reserve your shiny eyes for me, don't look at anyone or anything else with that expression." She immediately focused her gaze onto him and said, "Yes, sir." He said with evident satisfaction, "Well, I'll give you the simplest details, though I am not obliged to do that... I didn't make this tool, but it's tried and true. This will get rid of your fur and it won't grow back again." He proceeded to give her a "clean" shave.


	4. Chapter 4: My Name Is Rin

**Since slaves did not normally have names before they're assigned one by their masters, I find it easier to just call her by her Gedonelune name. Of course slaves were not meant to retain family names once they're old enough to work. You will find out later how her family name became Takahashi.**

Azusa finished shaving Rin, giving her an even more childish look. She felt more vulnerable than ever, and gulped. She asked, "Are you sure you're not going to shave my head too?" He answered with a playful, theatrical grin, "Nah, I'll leave your head as is." She heaved a sigh of relief. He approached her again, this time with a cyan towel in hand. He proceeded to gently wipe her clean where the foam was. Without warning, he attacked the flesh that concealed her precious pearl with a light peck. She squealed in pleasant surprise. He chuckled and teased, "How sensitive..." Then, he immediately pecked her on the same spot again. Unprepared for another attack so soon, she squealed again. "I am starting to enjoy your dramatic reactions," he confessed with a lewd smile. "I am not overreacting," she admitted sincerely. "Hm?" He raised a brow, still smiling. "I truly am this sensitive..." She blushed. "Is that so? You may be punished if you're too noisy, you know," he voiced out the threat in a teasing manner. When he saw her fearful reaction, he began to peck her on the same spot again and again, she tried her best to suppress her voice but was soon unable to hold it in.

Azusa squinted his eyes fondly at her, causing Rin's heart to almost skip a beat. Then, he undressed himself. As she had expected, he looked lean and firm, but the cannon... Well, it wasn't erect yet but... She averted her eyes. He could clearly see the red hue on her cheeks. "Is my body so unsightly that you have to look away?" He inquired with fake anger. Her eyes widened in a panick, she would have waved her hands defensively in front of her if she was not under the effects of the binding spell. "Nonononononono... Of course not, you're so hot that my eyes might be set ablaze if I look upon it any longer," she answered with an exaggerated compliment. He closed the distance until their lower bodies touched, and then leaned in. "Rin," he whispered in her ear, "While you belong to me, your name is Rin." "I understand, Azusa-sama." "Aren't you feeling glad about the name I just gave you?" "Yes, of course, it sounds cute." "Heh." He voiced out his satisfaction.

Azusa chanted and wrote a kanji in the air, a continuous, narrow stream of water was shooting from 1mm in front of his middle finger. "You're so cool, you don't even need a faucet!" Rin exclaimed excitedly with amazement, staring at him with shiny eyes. "Now this is a great expression," he praised her, smiling. As he was washing her with the shooting water, she giggled all the way through because it was way too ticklish. "My my, aren't you awfully happy now?" He obviously was doing it on purpose. "Heeeheeeheeeheeee... It tickles..." He chanted again and wrote a kanji overhead. Mini-clouds gathered rapidly above him and started to rain heavily just on a small area straight down where he was standing. He materialised some sort of magical tool and proceeded to scrub himself with it. The tool helped him reach places he could not reach himself. While doing so, he noticed that she was beholding him in admiration. "What do you want now? I will have you wash me next time," he said as if he had read her mind. Seeing his amused face only made her blush more, and that increased his amusement even more.

Azusa unbound Rin and carried her to the tub. She took a clear look and saw that it was a giant furo. Being confident with his ability to cast the water-warming spell, he set her down gently in the tub without checking the temperature. "It's a bit too chilly in here... Though..." She complained in a small voice, afraid of possibly pressing any of his buttons. Suddenly, warmer water was pouring down over her head. "H-Hey!" She exclaimed. He swiftly climbed into the tub and was comfortably set behind her. Their flesh pressing against each other caused her cheeks to grow hotter and hotter. She felt so abashed that she clumsily tried to arise and bolt, but he caught hold of her waist. The ticklish sensation sapped all strength from her body and she weakly leaned back into him as he wrapped his arms around her possessively, cuddling her.

"Where did you think you were going?" He whispered into her ear with a triumphant smirk. "It is not my place to be in the tub with Master," she said, momentarily forgetting the right way to address him; due to years of social conditioning that it was not her place to call her master by name, with or without suffix. Even slaves used for erotic activities did not on average receive any treatment as sweet as this. "Azusa-sama," he chided correctively, not smiling this time, "And how else am I supposed to continue washing you?"

Of course Azusa did not have to snuggle up with Rin in the tub to wash her, most masters cleaned their ero-slaves outside the tub, at least that was what she learnt in theory. She assumed that he already finished washing while they were outside the tub. "But it's not normal," she commented. "It's comfier this way for both of us, don't you agree?" He asked with a tease in his voice. "Yea... But I wouldn't know about Azusa-sama," she murmured to herself, unaware that he could hear her. "Hmm... I like it when you're this honest," he said provocatively. "H-Hey!" Her cheeks blushed bright red in embarrassment.

Azusa chanted yet another time and wrote a stream of kanji in the air to his side and a bowl of yukihana petals appeared, supported by his hand. He immediately added the fragrant petals to the water. "Yukihana?" "It's most fitting for the pure maiden, don't you think?" "P-Pure? How did you..." "You jump at every little thing, it's not hard to figure it out." Silence.

Suddenly, Azusa's hands began to stroke her sides under her arms. "Ah, Azusa-sama?" She broke the silence with an alluring voice. He relentlessly slid his hands all over her body, she felt her body temperature rising as a result. "Feeling warmer?" He teased. "Y-Yea... But..." "But what?" "I wish the water was a bit warmer, too." "Well, as long as you enjoy cuddling I guess I will warm it up a bit more." He wrote a kanji and the water warmed up a little.


	5. Chapter 5: He Told Me To Sleep Easy

**"..." indicates a time gap, for your information.**

Azusa's 2 fingers skimmed up along Rin's arm and then down to draw circles around her nipple. She uttered a sheepish "eep", trying her best to minimise volume. His index finger was gently and slowly rolling its peak. It served as a distraction while his other hand sneaked its way down her belly and reached the sacred triangle. Her stomach gripped, the rest of the body tensed up. Yet, he did not stop there, sensing the tension in her, he proceeded to give her a good rub. His touch felt so tantalising that her face blossomed, more than a moan had exited her throat. "Relax," he muttered into her ear, as if comforting a child. "Was it a command?" The question was trembling on her lips. "Pfffftttt hahahaha... You don't have to be so scared, I won't bite." He laughed at her fearful reaction, as his warm breath reddened her ears, reducing her to absolute compliance.

...

Rin recalled how her new master's sharp, blue eyes sparkled under the Sun and the kind smile he had when he decided to buy her, she was thinking over all that had happened so far between them. She marveled at the way fate operated. Soon, she began fantasising a romantic future with him. But time never stood still. "Let's get out now," Azusa brusquely broke her from her blissful daydream. His deep, authoritative voice reverberated throughout her entire being. All she could squeeze out of her mouth was, "Oh..." "You sound disappointed." He just had to read her mind. She bashfully silenced herself.

Azusa carried Rin out of the tub, bridal style. On his way out, he grabbed 2 towels, one blue and the other pink. With her naked butt right next to his face, he stifled the urge to spank her. Ignoring the fact that they were both dripping wet, he briskly whisked her off to a spare room. He set her down on the floor and warned her not to move. Once he turned and went to fetch the futon, she seized the opportunity to run out. Even though his practiced touch felt addictive to her, she did not feel ready for what might come next. If she were to attempt an escape, that was the best of moments, or so she thought.

Suddenly, Rin felt a strong hand grasped her arm with force, like a condor's talons. She cried out in surprise and turned her face reluctantly. He snarled, "Where can you go looking like this?" She flinched when she saw his angrily gritted teeth, like a wolf's bared fangs. She wordlessly struggled to break free, but his wrath could be felt in the steadily tightening of his grip. She strived, wildly and desperately, but to no avail. He had already made the bed with the futon, so he pushed her over and restrained her with steely, masculine power. "Why?" He roared. "I-I am not ready for this yet... Please..." Her fingertips grew cold in fear, as she could feel his fury mounting, which only served to make everything worse; but he just had to interrupt. "Is this how you show your master gratitude for spending such a long time to prepare you?" His face cold, voice harsh, slicing through her impassioned, shrill pleas.

"I can't... I am scared..." Rin understood her powerless position, voice shivering. He warned, "It's in your best interest to obey me." She gulped and nodded. Azusa's thin lips curved into a heartless smirk, but as if it was her imagination, it rapidly softened into the gentle smile she saw at the slave market. While she was lying there motionlessly, he scrubbed her dry with the pink towel. To her amazement, he sat up straight curtly and invited her, "Would you like to dry me?" "Perhaps he was feeling contrite?" She thought, weighing the pros and cons of taking up his offer. Their eyes met, his eyes glittering with a huge smile on his face. She knew she did not really have a choice. "Y-Yes, sir," she reluctantly agreed. He then offered her the blue towel, which she received with both hands. She was drying him quite well, but... "You're forgetting the most important area," he said coolly. "But... That's..." "Come on," he snapped and grabbed her hand aggressively. Then, he guided her towel to his manhood.

...

"Can't you do this properly?" "But I have never done this before..." Rin protested in a small voice. "Sheesh, what a piece of work..." Azusa sighed, sounding a bit exasperated. "Fortunately for both of us, we have plenty of training time." "T-Training?" "I'll teach you everything you need to know."

Suddenly, Rin came up with a brilliant, bright idea. She asked Azusa with sparkling eyes, "How about the way you chant and move your fingers to make things appear? Will you teach that to me too?" "Oh, that... Why would you want to know?" "You looked so cool when you did that." Having his ego stroked certainly felt fantastic, but he was not so easily moved. She pressed on, "How does Azusa-sama call it?" "It's magic... Or more precisely, Onmyojutsu." "Sounds fun! Can I learn it?" "Listen, Rin." "Yes?" She sounded more enthusiastic, seemingly recovered from the fear she felt earlier. "It's not all fun and games." "Oh..." At that moment her voice communicated profound disappointment. He grimaced, as if he actually felt guilt. "Azusa-sama won't teach me?" She asked with a pleading tone. He regarded his adorable little slave girl with contemplative silence; she had significant magic power, she was definitely a prospective student material. Feeling inspired, he mischievously narrowed his almond eyes with a wolfish grin, "What will I get in return?" "What is it that you so desire?" She responded sheepishly. "You," he announced crisply. She found his intensive stare and authority daunting, but there was this inexplicable urge in her to learn the same magic used by the man she so admired. For a brief moment they were looking into each other's eyes. Then, Azusa finally turned his back to her, and uttered these words before leaving the room, "You're exhausted, sleep easy, we'll pick up where we left off tomorrow night." Baffled by her new master's unexpected kindness, she was dumbfounded. She spent that night brainstorming about the possible reasons he decided to buy her and why he was treating her this way. Eventually, she lost consciousness.


	6. Chapter 6: Please Come Back Soon

Azusa came walking into Rin's room, wearing his work clothes, which looked more formal than what he wore when he bought her. It was still dark out, and she was fast asleep. He sat by her side in perfectly traditional Hinomotese posture with elegance despite the fact that nobody was watching. He found himself peering into her face curiously. He sensed something special in her during their first encounter. He narrowed his eyes to study her from top to bottom as she defencelessly laid there, covered only by the thin blanket which he flipped to the other side. He began wondering if it would be better to harvest her Diamond Lacquer after cultivating her magic power, or whether it actually mattered as long as she had magical power and he kept his appetite in check. He figured he would need to dig deep for the right answer.

Meanwhile, Rin was having a nightmare:

 _Rin heard Azusa's voice yelling at her, ordering her to stay away; but she wouldn't obey. As a moth draw to flames, she ran towards him. A dark, grotesque creature arose from his shadow and sped towards her at incredible speed. "Noooooooooooooo!" She shouted as loudly as she could, but somehow she could not even hear her own voice. It was pitch black, as if darkness had shallowed her whole. The last expression she saw on Azusa's face was a face of regret._

Rin eyes snapped open in terror and the first thing she saw was Azusa's attractive face with an expression of concern peering into her face to see if she was alright. "Ah-Azusa-sama!?" She exclaimed. The distance between them was close enough to trigger another "panick attack" in her. "Calm down. Necrophilia is not my thing, I was just looking... You're too loud, the Sun's not even up yet," he complained, trying to keep his cool. His handsome face grew grumpy from the noise though. "Oh, I am so sorry." He sighed in acceptance of her apology.

Azusa's face broke instantly into a sweet smile, saying, "I am going to work soon. Wait for me. You will be rewarded only if you behave," said he. It's only natural for slaves to love reward and dread punishment. Hearing the possibility of being rewarded for obedience brightened her day after awakening from the nightmare. "Th-Thank you," she blurted out without thinking. He almost instantly shut her down, saying, "What are you thanking me for? You won't have the reward until after you've fulfilled your side of the bargain."

He tilted his head sideways, stooped lower and stole a lingering kiss right from Rin's lips. The truth was: he couldn't bear to part with her even for a few hours. Something must have gotten into him. But of course he wouldn't tell her about it. Thus, he furrowed his brows and continued the kiss with a pained expression. After he pulled away reluctantly with a seductive suction sound, he said, "Don't run from me, you won't get far in your condition." His eyes scanned the rest of her body slowly to make his point. Her face was painted in scarlet as she defensively crossed her arms and legs. It's true that she wouldn't want to be seen naked by anyone, other than the one who already beheld her nudity. Seeing her reaction, he heartily chuckled at the cuteness, but immediately breathed out a threat afterwards, "Have you forgotten your promise already?" She gulped and uncrossed her limbs, his mood seemed to alternate like the weather, sweeping her off-balance, catching her off-guard. She just did not seem to understand her enigmatic master. "Yes, of course!" "Don't lie to me, you must have forgotten, or you wouldn't have been doing that just now." "I forgot about it for just a few seconds... Sir." He stared at her in disbelief, then said, "...Regardless, I'm glad you remember now, so I'll let it slide... Just this once. Oh, and don't lie to me again, alright?" "Yes..." He paused to lick his lips, asking, "Did I just take your first kiss?" His question was met with silence and cheeks as red as apples. He could easily tell he scored a bulls-eye. "Liked it?" He fired another question at her which was sure to flush her face even redder. "Heh?" He uttered pridefully.

"It's time for me to get going, but I'll be back. Will you be good and wait for me?" He asked, as if to make sure that she wouldn't try to disappear on him. "Yes, of course, I will be good for Azusa-sama." She would have saluted if she knew how. He smiled with satisfaction and straightened himself. Then, he headed for the door, but right before stepping outside he turned to wink an eye at her. She felt her heart beat mounting as a result of this flirtatious move.

He's gone... Gradually, she began to feel rather lonely just sitting around. Hence, she explored the place while wandering around. At one time, she saw a fascinating piece of pointed wood on the ground. It's pointing straight up. It looked so simple and yet the markings on the ground made her curious. She could not read, but was eager to learn if she were to be given a chance. She ventured all over his house, its size was surprisingly modest. He must be very adept at budgeting to be able to purchase her at the market. The largest part of his house was his personal library which housed all the scrolls and bound books, mainly essential classics for Onmyodo practitioners and also foreign scriptures. There were books on the basic language every Onmyoji must master in order to manufacture Ofudas and cast spells. There were writing and even pronunciation guides. Having sorted out her previous master's documents before, she at least had the common sense to know the appearances of books and scrolls; and of course how to flip the pages. The guides were clear and simple, organised from bottom up for different levels of learning. She began from the bottom and read away. She did not understand a single word, but her photographic memory was indeed a blessing, at least she apparently got the basic symbols memorised. Out of boredom, she began talking to herself, "Maybe when Azusa-sama returns I can ask him... But will he be angry? Please, come back soon."


	7. Chapter 7: Master Is Back!

Rin came out of Azusa's library to check on the pointed stick. Its shadow was in a different position. She wished she could read the markings on the ground. Then, she suddenly remembered that she was meant to work. She stood up and diligently searched the house for cleaning tools and supplies. She went drawing water from the well and proceeded to clean the house. It was not in any big mess to begin with, so the job was not so hard. She began to mentally prepare her words for her master when he returns.

...

Rin was nearly finished with the house work when she discovered a curious object, she reached out to touch it, but hesitated. Her hand was hanging mid-air while she struggled to restrain her curiosity. The desire for reward and fear of penalty won her over. She withdrew her hand and turned away as if even the sight of it would tempt her into doing what should not be done. While she was lost in thought, she walked into somebody. "Oww..." She instinctively tried to jump back but that somebody had his arms around her, holding her in place.

It was a familiar sensation. Rin slowly looked up, her eyes met the hypnotic blue eyes she longed to see. She had missed him so much that she erupted with joy, "Azusa-sama!" Her enthusiasm was immediately dampened by Azusa's freezing scowl. "Why do you have to be so loud?" "Sorry, but I couldn't help it." His lips curved up as he asked, "Thinking about me?" "Y-Yes." "Hmm. I see you've been working hard. But do try to be quieter, alright?" Afraid to lose her entitlement to the promised reward, she nodded. He released her from the embrace and stepped back, eying her still-naked body, he commented, "You look worn out." "Do I?" "Follow me, I will help you relax." "Um... Is this a reward?" "Why? Do you think punishment can help you relax?" "No..."

Slightly irritated by Rin's slowness, Azusa assertively grabbed her hand and dragged her somewhere underground. It was dark, she could not see anything in the pitch blackness. In a panick, she clung to him. "Rin." "Yes, Azusa-sama?" "You're making me hard to walk." "B-But I am scared..." "Shouldn't you be happy that I am going to reward you? If you really are happy, you wouldn't be scared." "That's different... Sir... It's dark..." "Would it be easier if I just carry you?" Not hearing an answer, he assumed consent and carried her princess-style. Her body felt tender and light to his arms. She sighed in comfort and buried her face into his torso. He asked her a question that was sure to make her feel embarrassed, "Happy now?" "Thank you..."

...

After having plopped Rin gently onto some extraordinarily soft surface, it was much comfier than the standard Hinomoto bed. Azusa warned, "Close your eyes, no peeking." "Oh... Yes, sir." Rin earnestly closed her eyes. He lit several candles with magic and approached the shelves which showcased many bottles of scented liquids. He blended Coconut, Jasmine, Myrrh, Frankincense and Lotus oil together in descending order of concentration.

"Azusa-sama?" "What?" "I have a few questions..." Azusa cut Rin off, saying emotionlessly, "Save them for later." After a while, she couldn't bear the silence, so she broke the silence with a question, "When may I open my eyes?" "When I tell you to."

Rin could sense Azusa approaching, but she wouldn't risk losing the reward by opening her eyes. "Sit up," he commanded, and she complied. Suddenly, a luxurious fragrance filled the air she was breathing and she felt his hand on her shoulder. It's wet with oil. The other hand, also wet with oil, circled around her sacrum. "Oh!" An alluring sound escaped her in pleasant surprise. His fingertips spiraled out to circle the entire back and then back in to press the sacrum lightly...

The hand on Rin's shoulder departed for more oil, and then landed on her head. Azusa poured more oil also onto his working hand. Then, he tenderly drew the fingers of his other hand up along the centre line of her back to the base of her neck. She stiffened a little in anticipation. He lowered himself and blew warm air onto her neck. "Uhn?" "Loosen up." She loosened up almost instantly, and he proceeded to gently stroke the back of her neck, upwards. She felt pleasant chills creeping up her spine, but she was too bashful to tell him how much pleasure she was feeling from his motions.

He flipped her over and pressed her down onto the soft surface, as if mounting her from behind. "Eh?" "Don't worry." "Okay..." His palms smoothly glided all over the back of her body, spreading the fragrant oil all over her body except There. This particular blend had a softening effect along with lubrication and setting the mood for sensuality. She felt his hands moulded into the contours of her body. She sounded a lax moan. His hands moved in fanning motions, then in continuous circular motions. He massaged her Trapezius, Levator scapulae, Rhomboids...

After finishing with the back of Rin's body, Azusa flipped her to massage the front. His touch felt soothing, her back was supported by a soft surface, she felt like drifting blissfully in the clouds. He slowly and gently began kneading her boobs. "Oh..." She did moan for a bit but did not react too dramatically.

...

Eventually, Azusa's hands began kneading Rin's thigh, alternating between each one. Although it seemed a natural sequence since he was massaging her calves earlier, she felt cause for alarm, but was too relaxed to make a fuss. He poured a little more oil onto his hands. He held her down with one hand, increasing her suspicion. His other hand speedily came upon her right There. The pleasant surprise caused her to jump and make a pleasured noise that sounded even strange to her own ears. His working hand proceeded to lightly use stroking, rubbing and pressing movements... It finally got to the point where she begged, "Oh... Please... Please... Don't..." "What do you want?" He teased. "Please stop..." "Are you sure you don't want me to continue?" His fingers vibrated against her sensitive nether lips, and she found herself unable to form any coherent utterance. "N-No..." "You're more stubborn than I thought. It's more fun this way," he commented with a confident smile, knowing that her feeble resistance could only be short-lived. As expected, she soon succumbed to the pleasure and stopped complaining.

 **Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the full body massage.**


	8. Chapter 8: Rin Is Hungry

Rin fell into deep slumber that night and did not recall any dream. She woke up late, she was excused from making breakfast on day 1 but what about day 2? She scurried to the kitchen, only to smell something nice. "What? No!" She should have been the one doing the cooking! Azusa-sama's probably angry now!

"Rin?" It's not the first time Rin dreaded her master's voice, but this was definitely one of the worst moments. In order to appease Azusa-sama, she thought she should appear before him as soon as possible. In a hurry, she ran out of the kitchen and straight into him. "Ouch!" She began to fall backwards, but an arm circled her back and prevented her from dropping onto her butt. "I was just about to go fetch you," he said calmly. "Good-Good morning..." "Oh, so you want me to feel twice as good this morning?" "Surely, you jest, Azusa-sama." Way to brighten up everybody's day. If he could jest he shouldn't be angry, so she seized the opportunity to voice out a request, "Actually, I have a teeny-weeny favour to ask of Azusa-sama." "What favour?" "While I was cleaning your library, I saw many books and scrolls. They look so interesting, but..." "You can't read them, right?" "Right..." Just when she thought he might shut her down, his emotionless face was replaced by a gentle smile. He replied favourably, "Literacy is the basis of Onmyodo, so I'll start teaching you tonight." "Oh, thank you very much, sir." She smelled raw salmon, cucumber, soy sauce, fried Hinomai and miso soup. Her stomach grumbled as if triggered by the scent of delicious food. She visually searched for the food, and then locked on. "Hey, what are you looking at?" He pretended not to know, of course. She requested timidly, hoping to receive some scraps from his graciousness, "M-May I?"

Azusa grinned mischievously and answered, "Nope." Rin's face instantly looked downcast, thinking, "Maybe he's still feeling vindictive after all..." There certainly was a lot of leftovers, it appeared to be a portion for one, perfectly presented too. His right hand pulled her up and held her close. She felt her right hip making contact with his body as his arm wrapped well around her back with his hand placed under her right shoulder. She defensively tried to push him away, but he held her right hand with his left hand. "Left hand on my right shoulder," he commanded. "B-But..." He flashed her a glare for mere seconds before she placed her left hand on his right shoulder. She thought, "Maybe if I do this right he'll let me eat..." He snapped her out of her thoughts, saying, "Feel free to snuggle up if you want." She was certain that he could feel her heart pounding against his torso. "Rin is hungry, sir." At that precise moment, her stomach growled, and of course he felt the vibrations. He leaned down and whispered into her ear, "Well, I guess I'll leave you to it then. I have to go anyway." He pulled away and marched out of the dining room. "Please... be back soon..." She muttered to herself, all alone.

No matter, she'd just help herself with all this tasty food on the table. The salmon, preserved by magic, tasted so fresh. Everything else tasted wonderful too, in different ways; even the veggies in the miso soup tasted so good. Of course, she's the professional one, her cooking was better, but she never expected her master to cook so well... "Yum... This is such a bliss... Um... Time to wash up... I wish I knew how to use magic, I bet there's a trick to clean up in a flash," she comfortably talked to herself, knowing that she's all alone in her master's house.

...

Since she started cleaning earlier than the day before, she finished earlier. She checked the mini-granary to see if anything ought to be replenished. She was not allowed outside, so she figured Azusa-sama would do the groceries and provide the ingredients. She found a number of picture books and entertained herself with the images. There was this white stallion with a long, twisted horn on his forehead, she wondered what he was. Then, there was a serpentine Dragon, it was gigantic, had a bearded face, silver talons and blue-green scales, holding a pearl in one hand, that pearl glowing turquoise. It flew without wings, riding on thunderclouds. She wondered most curiously at it.

...

"Welcome home, Azusa-sama" Rin sat in front of Azusa and greeted him in the orthodox manner, at least she's better prepared than the previous evening. "You look awfully cheerful now," Azusa said, and gestured for her to arise. He smiled softly and inquired, "Looking forward to class, I suppose?" "Will Azusa-sama teach me now?" "After dinner." "Oh, yes, of course, dinner is much more important." He dropped a bag of raw ingredients into her arms and ordered, "I want grilled eel, seaweed and ramen tonight... Oh, and don't forget the tea." "Yes, sir. But what about me?" "Don't you want the same as mine? I want more meat in mine, you can have more vegetables." "Thank you very much, sir." She hurried happily away to make the food.

Once Azusa had a sip of the noodle soup, his eyes widened in surprise. Rin peered into his face, asking meekly, "How was it?" Azusa's expression resumed normalcy, he looked away from her and said in a lower than usual volume, "Not bad..." That's to say he liked it, but Rin didn't know that. "Oh..." She thought he must be a picky eater, but he seemed to enjoy what he's dining on at the moment. He knew he couldn't cook with such skill.

...

Rin was sitting in the study room with Azusa. While he busied himself with lesson material preparation, she found the silence unbearable. She just had to break the silence. "Azusa-sama?" "When class is in session, use another suffix instead of sama." "Why?" "It changes the mood, so use sensei instead." "Yes, Azusa-sensei."

 **Author's Note: Azusa had to take care of his younger brother on his own since he was young and then lived by himself ever since, so he had to know how to cook. He did buy a number of ero-slaves but he did not trust them enough to let them prepare his food.**


	9. Chapter 9: It's Class Time!

**This is meant to be a compilation of classes for readers to sample how Azusa taught Rin.**

Azusa cut to the point by starting lecture without small talk. "You already know how to speak normally, but let's recap the basics to make sure you remember them, you will learn to understand them later. The 5 vowels in our language are: Ah, Ee, Oo, Eh, Oh. And the consonants..." Rin stared at him while drifted into fantasy daydream. Who would have the privilege to gaze upon her gorgeous teacher? "Rin..." "Yes?" "Weren't you listening?" "I was... Not... Um... Sorry." She was about to say that she was listening, but Azusa's sharp stare bore into her soul, so she decided that honesty was the best policy. "I didn't force you to take this lesson, did I?" "No, of course you did not." "You asked to be taught, right?" "Right!" "Then, take responsibility for daydreaming." He closed the distance between them. "W-Wait!" He stopped his advance just to watch her panick. "I may not have listened attentively all this time but I got the gist of it, I think." "Oh, do you?" "Y-Yes." "Then what's the seventh word out of the Kuji Kiri?" "It's... Retsu." "Lucky shot." "Hey!" "What does Rin mean then?" "Rin means... Rin means Rin! Azusa-sama gave that name." "But I am Azusa-sensei now. Besides... That's not the answer I want to hear in class." He proceeded to teach her the meanings of each word in Kuji Kiri and their associated hand signs...

...

"Now that you've learnt the basics, read this book aloud from title to end," Azusa gave Rin an exercise. "Tebukuro... Wo... Kai... Ni..." Rin's reading did not sound spectacular or special in any way, but he found listening to her voice surprisingly enjoyable, when it was not too loud. After she finished, she asked meekly, "Did-Did I do well?" "Rin," he commented with a soft smile on his face, "You did very well." She was so overjoyed that she felt like flying into his manly torso, but she was not yet bold enough to go through with it.

...

Azusa placed a bowl of water in front of himself and another in front of Rin. "Look at the bowl of water in front of you," he said, "and describe it." "It's clear water in a brown bowl." "Describe the water with 3 adjectives." "Clear, calm and still." "Now, shut your eyes." Assuming that he was going to do something lewd, Rin reluctantly closed her eyes. "Calm your mind, until it is as tranquil and undisturbed as the bowl of water that was before you," he said. She inwardly sighed of relief. The incense burning in the background smelled of cassia, hyssop and musk seeds. "You will learn to sense the magical energy, known as Ki, around you. It is ever-present. Onmyojutsu is not all about cultivating personal power, it's about working in harmony with Nature and borrowing her energy in order to cast spells efficiently. By connecting ourselves with the Source, we can raise our own power and intuitively know how to channel it." The majority of the lesson was spent on meditation, guided and unguided. Towards the end, he gave her a simple exercise, "Hold up the bowl and feel the energy it absorbed." She felt a sudden, strange chill from the bowl. Surprised and terrified by the sensation, she dropped the bowl. His eyes widened in surprise, he did not expect her to be such a quick learner, he had been teaching his own younger brother for much longer but his brother was unable to divine by psychometry...

...

Lecture began as usual, with Azusa introducing the lesson, except this time they were outdoors. "It is vital that an Onmyoji be fully grounded and connected with the earth beneath, that is why we practice Fusui." He went and sat on the dry soil in a meditative posture and then gestured for Rin to do the same, which she did. "Empty your mind," he said, eyes closed. She closed hers too. The lesson after meditation time included basic information on the 5 elements and 8 directions of Fusui. Azusa finished up the lesson with an assignment, "For home work, memorise the Early and Late Trigrams here." He handed the book to her. "Alright!" She sounded just as hyper as ever.

...

Azusa demonstrated the traditional method to hold the Shodo Brush. Rin easily imitated his method. "Now, tell me what to write," he said. "Ho...?" "Which Ho?" "Fire." Azusa focused his magical power onto the tip of his brush and wrote the kanji on a piece of paper. The magical power manifested and animated the writing into dancing black flames. "Whoa..." "It's your turn to write the same word now." "Oh, ok." Her finished product looked somewhat cute and childish, causing him to chuckle. Her flames were bright yellow and flickering rather weakly...

...

"We will be making incense today," Azusa opened. "Yay!" Rin erupted with glee, but was shut down by an annoyed glance. "My apologies," she bowed in apology. "We will be making incense using white sage, turmeric and spikenard. There are two types of incense: combustible and non-combustible. We will be making non-combustible incense in this lesson." She listened attentively as he went through the tools and essential ingredients for mixing loose incense, this seemed to be her favourite lesson so far. He made a hand seal and the incense started burning in mika plate on top of charcoal...

...

"Give me your hand," Azusa commanded. "Wh-What? Why?" It was easy to understand why Rin felt suspicious. "Come on, give it now," he urged. "Yes, Azusa-sensei!" She stretched out her fist. "Open palm," he barked out yet another order. She slowly opened her palm, but as if he ran out of patience, he grabbed her hand. Her face instantly grew red hot, to his astonishment. "Why are you blushing? We've done so much already." It was as if he was saying things on purpose to embarrass her. "Um... Um..." Her hesitation annoyed him a little, so he twisted her hand the right way to make her palm face up. "Ow..." She winced, though the twist was not too violent. His index finger began tracing the lines on her palm. She witnessed his mischievous grin, and asked timidly, feeling ticklish, "Wha-What lesson is this?" "I see you have a Dreamer's hand," he went on, ignoring her question on purpose.

 **I feel like continuing the palmistry lesson in the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10: Phew

"What is the Dreamer's Hand?" Rin enquired, eyes sparkling with curiosity. Azusa's expression suddenly became a little grumpy, "What? Can't you tell from the name how impractical and head-in-the-clouds your hand say you are?" Rin protested, "A girl can only dream!" Azusa, however, shut her down with sarcasm, "Yeah… Right…"

A short while had passed, all Azusa did was trace his finger along the lines of Rin's palm, but he showed no sign of letting go. His motions ignited a strange fire in her. Suddenly, his face ceased to be serious and he beamed a grin at her, which was sure to alarm her. He pulled her in with force and held her tight. She exclaimed, "Wh-What are you doing?" He suggested rather seductively, "Let's take a break."

In order to cover her own embarrassment, in spite of her own desire, Rin objected, "But we've just started, Azusa-sensei has barely taught me anything this time!" Azusa, cool as cucumber, was unfazed by her unexpected rejection. Still grinning, he decided to play along, saying with a tease in his tone, "Why? Hasn't Azusa-sensei taught you many things so far? How about a little compensation?"

Azusa could feel Rin's heart pounding madly against him. Without warning, he pressed his lips upon hers and pushed his tongue in aggressively. Taken by surprise, she tried to back away but was held firmly in place. His lips felt fiery and motions forceful, his tongue spun like a whirlwind, inflaming her passion. She tried squirming out of his grasp due to the unfamiliar feeling, to no avail. She did not remember him kissing her so roughly before. She found his rude intrusion oddly irresistible. He had been holding back, so he thought it was time to release some of those pent-up emotions. As he was sucking the life out of her, her resistance weakened and eyes closed. Once he pulled away, she was gasping desperately for breath.

"I am sure you will benefit from special lessons," Azusa spoke provocatively. "Every lesson by Azusa-sensei is special to me," Rin confessed. "Oh? But you can bet I'm talking about a whole other level of special now," He responded. To her astonishment, instead of moving in as anticipated, he retreated and chanted a spell. A tape measure emerged as if out of thin air. "It would be way too boring if you're always strutting around naked," he said, while trying his best to deadpan, looking away. She erupted with glee and snatched the tape measure from his hands, "Gift for me? Thank you very much!"

Azusa pushed Rin over and down onto the wooden table and took the tape measure out of her hands, saying, "This is not for you. Do you even know what's in your hand?" "No, but what are you doing?" "Won't you quit making a fuss?" She struggled under his body to mask her bashfulness. The friction excited them both. "Baku!" He bound her with magic, as he really needed to keep her still. Rin cried out as she had yet to learn how to dispel the binding spell, "What? Not again!" He wound the tape around various parts of her body to take her 3 measurements. He then placed a piece of paper next to her and wrote down the measurements, then it disappeared after he had rolled it up.

Azusa turned to her, there was a sadistic glint to his eyes. Sensing eminent danger, Rin asked, "If you have finished, could you untie me now?" He immediately shut her down with a snap, "No way." "Why not?" "Coming to think of it, I still haven't marked you, have I?" "M-Mark?" "Didn't your previous master mark you?" "He only gave me a tag." "Oh? That's rather kind of him… Or should I call him boring? Well, at least that means I don't have to waste time and energy on erasing any mark on your body."

Azusa conjured an iron pole with his family brand on the far end and heated the brand up with a fire spell until it was glowing red hot. Rin pleaded with him incessantly as he approached with slow steps, "No… Please… Don't… You don't have to do this… Is there no other way?" He stopped before it was close enough to touch her, but she certainly could feel the dangerous warmth from a distance. He pretended to ignore her pleas and breathed out a threat, "Now, where would you like me to put this mark?" In tears, she threw away all of her self-control and blurted out, "I love you, Master! That's why I…" "Since you love me, can't you bear this pain for my sake?" "I… I…" "I knew it, you're a hypocrite, just like those who came before you."

Not knowing that Azusa was goading her, Rin took the bait and declared, "I will bear this brand, if it delights Azusa-sama!" She was so scared after the declaration that she squeezed her eyes shut and prepared for the worst, but nothing happened after a while.

Satisfied with her display of devotion, Azusa burst into evil laughter and spoke cruelly, "Pfftt... Hahahaha... Did I shatter your sweet dreams?" Rin could no longer feel that dreadful warmth. "Can't you take a joke? I wouldn't want to mar your immaculate skin like that," he said with a cold, disturbing smile.


	11. Chapter 11: Bittersweet

Rin's eyes snapped open, seeing that the dreadful hot iron was nowhere to be found, she thanked him. Azusa's face contorted a bit in disgust, asking, "What are you… A freak? Why did you even thank me? I just threatened to harm you, and I bet I scared the moonlight out of you." She answered, "Because I… I... I l-love you… But I am not allowed… So…"

"That's right," Azusa affirmed dryly, "Nothing good will arise from any love for me." Rin wanted to ask why, but she was sore afraid, the hot iron did not burn her skin, but it certainly did scorch her mind. Her eyes were soon filled with tears.

Once Azusa untied her, Rin sat upright as quickly as she could and curled up defensively on instinct. He felt her body shivering when he placed his hand on her shoulder. Feeling his large hand did not reassure her, though she did not dare to shake it away. "Oi," he uttered, "I am not done with you yet." To her horror, she was lifted off the table. Instead of squirming, she figured it would be wise not to give him an excuse to punish her. She enquired timidly with teary eyes, "It's not going to hurt, is it?" He replied with a sly grin, "I wouldn't know about that."

As Azusa was about to put Rin down after having carried her all the way back to her room, she desperately clung to his body, it was so she could buy more time. "I didn't know you were so bold," he remarked in a mocking tone. "I-I am not! But I do wish we could stay like this for longer…" "We can't stay like this forever, you know." "B-But…" He would not admit that the intimate position felt good, in order to cover his true feelings, he snapped, "Get off." "Never!" "Why you little…" "Azusa-sama is planning to hurt me once I let go, that's why I won't." He said with a voice of obscene enjoyment, "Do you have a right disobey me now? I knew from the start that you are just trying to stall me."

Rin felt as if she was struck by lightning on a sunny day, it was true that she was just a lowly slave, and yet she dared to dream of romance with her master. She knew she could not put off the inevitable for too long. Her grip loosened to Azusa's surprise and she just dropped lifelessly onto the futon. Azusa looked down at her motionless body coldly and said matter-of-factly, "Playing dead isn't going to help, either."

Rin literally turned her back on Azusa and sobbed into the pillow, completely oblivious to the sounds of fabric as he disrobed himself. Watching the damsel in distress did not deter him from pitilessly getting on top of her. He wrapped his arms around her to lift her into a dog-like position. "How rude of you, turning your back on your master is ill manner indeed. I better teach you a lesson." With his manhood snugly set between her thighs, she felt it brush tantalisingly upwards until it settled at her sacred gate as he tightened the embrace around her waist. He let out a pleasured noise. This intimacy alarmed her enough to widen her eyes, she expected to be whipped or something, but never expected him to be so close. She shrieked.

Annoyed, Azusa snapped as expected, "Shut up." "Sorry…" Rin made the wise choice to submit instantly. With their bodies pressed together, he leaned in and licked the back of her ear. "Eep!" "Yum…" "Wh-What do you want?" "None of your business." "Of course it's my business, it's my ear you just licked." "If I hadn't bought you I bet you'd be screwed back there." His reminder was met with silence. Since he bought her with money, he felt entitled to her body, devotion, affection and everything. Amused, he proceeded to repeat the licks to put her in her place. He could feel the stiffness of her body, and came up with a little remedy. He sucked lightly on her earlobe, which caused her body to soften in his embrace.

After a little pause, Azusa repeated his ministrations on Rin's other ear. He unwound his arms from her and she sprawled onto the futon once again. But before she could gather herself together for an escape, he held her down. "I am just about to get started," he said with a smile. Since she resumed shaking like a leaf soon after having softened momentarily from his ministrations. He whispered into her ear, "The marking ceremony is supposed to be done right after the bathing ceremony. Shouldn't you be grateful that I had been so kind as to delay it for this long?"

Rin gulped, and agreed, "Yes, Azusa-sama is very kind." In spite of the cruelty Azusa had displayed, she still wanted to have faith and look at the bright side of her master. "You can choose to be stiff all night, but you won't be any happier like this," he said with a tease in his tone.


	12. Chapter 12: Marked

**Sweet chapter with no horror.**

Azusa sat up, his fingers emulated a crane's beak and pecked the small of Rin's back. She reacted in shock, uttering, "Wh-What?" He ignored her and exposed the entire back of her neck by parting her hair. Not knowing what he was going to do, she felt excited anticipation along with fear of the unknown. As he leaned down, she could feel his warm breath on her newly-exposed skin. "Azusa-sama?" "Why not just enjoy yourself?" "But there's no way for me to do that without knowing what you will do next?" "Would you have fun in life if you already know everything that's going to happen in the future?" "I guess not…"

Suddenly, Rin felt something warm and wet lapped the skin that covered the base of her skull. She stiffened. He chuckled and said, "How about you do what I say and just relax?" She dared not to open her mouth for an objection, but thought to herself, "Easy for you to say…" He gave her another lick on the area lower than the previous one, except this time, he licked hard and slow, savouring the taste of her flesh. She asked nerviously, "What are you doing?" "Why do you have to be such a bundle of nerves?" "I-I can't help it!"

Azusa proceeded to repeat the hard strokes slowly with his tongue and dampened the entire back of Rin's body, and his ministrations gradually relieved the tension in her body. After he finished licking, he sat up, closed his mouth and breathed in deeply through his nose. While breathing in, he pulled in his abdomen and glanced sideways. When his warmth departed from her back, she shivered because of the cold and excitement, rather than fear. Once she realised how she missed the feeling of his warmth, she blushed. Azusa laid a hand on her back and felt her shivering, he enquired coldly, trying not to sound too soft, "Still scared, huh?" "It-It's not that…" "Then, what is it?" "It's quite cold." "Don't you want a hug?" She was speechless out of embarrassment, because she did sound like she wanted him to close the distance.

When Azusa saw that Rin was blushing, he leaned in and kissed her softly on the pink cheek. Feeling his warmth once again, she immediately relaxed. The corners of his lips curled upwards, an obvious sign that he was up to no good. He asked a question that was certainly going to embarrass her further, "Aren't you trying to seduce me now?" "B-But I don't know how… On the other hand…" "On the other hand…?" "Azusa-sama is the one seducing me…" "Oh, am I now?"

Rin felt even more embarrassed after blurting it out and hearing Azusa cackle about it. After cackling, he stared at her intensely. "Wh-What?" She grew nervous again. "You're supposed to relax," he commented coolly. "How can I relax when you are staring at me like this?" "Aren't you going to try relaxing for my sake?" "For your sake?" "I want you to relax." "Okay…"

Azusa rained a storm of gentle kisses down onto the entire back of Rin's body, covering every inch of visible skin, but he omitted a certain area for later. She felt her will melting and body loosening as he was doing so. After he had finished kissing, he whispered into her ear, asking, "Feeling better now?" She gulped. "Answer me," he pressed on with authority. "Why is Azusa-sama so mad?" "I am not mad, just fixing your manners. You should know I am your master." His voice sounded threateningly low. She reflexively and profusely apologised, "I am sorry… Sorry… I am truly sorry, sir." "So you think saying sorry more than once will make it more acceptable to me?" "Does it not?" He chuckled at how cute she sounded when she asked the question. "Just answer my question." "Um… Actually… I-I forgot your question." His face darkened a little in irritation. Then he said, "I would normally be too annoyed to repeat the question, but I am too curious that I just have to ask again. Are you feeling better now?" "I was feeling better, until Azusa-sama scared me just now."

Azusa stroked Rin's back gently, up and down, to ease her nerves. "Perhaps he's feeling contrite," she thought as her body gradually relaxed. He abruptly sucked on her skin, until a scarlet flower bloomed right where he sucked. "Eep!" The unfamiliar feeling felt quite shocking to her. Azusa responded to her reaction, asking provocatively, "What will become of you if this is all it takes to excite you?" It was only natural that the hypersensitive Rin would jump at that unfamiliar feeling.

Azusa took his time to suck on other areas on the back of Rin's body until he had marked it as his territory. The process pleasured her so much that she found herself moaning, shamelessly, like an unleashed cat in heat. After he finished, he pulled back to admire his own handiwork and delighted in his conquest.

"Are you…" Azusa interrupted Rin quickly, saying while flipping her over, "Not finished yet." With her front facing him, she felt more abashed than before, and her back felt a bit weird. She tried to sit up, but he pushed her back down effortlessly and asked, "Did you enjoy the marking process so far?" "What? Were you marking me? I didn't know that!" Then, he beamed a fox grin at her, and teased, "You'll know soon enough."


End file.
